The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine such as a motor, a generator etc. and, more particularly, relates to an electric rotating machine housing a transmission mechanism or a mechanism for synthesizing multi-axis rotation powers.
A conventional industrial electric rotating machines is a widely manufactured and sold geared motor provided with a transmission gear at the output shaft of the motor in order to transmit an input power to a desired load power and output rotation power. In general, the geared motor is large in size because of the volume of the gear mechanism. Such a geared motor is provided with a transmission mechanism within an electric rotating machine to miniaturize its size is disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications JP-A-10-210709 and JP-A-2001-12563.